The Amulet of Seicho Suru
by Confiscated Retina
Summary: One-shot. Hunting for a peculiar artifact, Lara comes upon a man in need of rescue and finds a most unorthodox way to save him. Warning: macro!


**A/N: **This was a little gift story for a good friend of mine who likes big ladies. Since I had the new _Tomb Raider_ on the brain when the idea was given to me, I ran with it. I've never written any kind of macro stuff before, so this was a bit of a challenge but a fun one. For the curious, "kupferdraht" is German for "copper wire" and Google's translation tool told me that "Seicho suru" is Japanese for "grow" (most humble apologies to any Japanese readers if I've somehow butchered your language with that one). For the _Tomb Raider_ fans, Lara in this fic is a mix of the old and the new; she looks more or less like new Lara but definitely acts more like my idea of the old and lives in a world where bizarre artifacts with implausible side effects exist.

This one is dedicated to my own Dan, who didn't ask for a story outright but was very patient while I worked on this one. :)

* * *

**The Amulet of Seicho Suru**

Daniel Kupferdraht was almost certain he was hallucinating. He wasn't sure if half a day spent mostly in the sun, lodged far off the ground in the wreckage of a boat, would lead to hallucinations but there really wasn't any other logical explanation offering itself to him.

When the woman had sauntered onto the beach an hour ago he had, naturally, shouted for help in as many languages as he knew. Despite looking a bit worse for wear herself (she was covered in dirt and blood), she gave him a cheery wave and shouted in English that she'd be glad to help him as soon as she could and that her name was Lara Croft. So he waited while she paced the sand, occasionally stopping to bend down and look at something, affording him a very nice view of her posterior (which was rather snugly fitted into her ragged brown pants). She had eventually found what she was looking for (a small silver object he couldn't identify from his precarious vantage) and continued to pace the beach at a more leisurely pace. How any of this was going to get him down, Dan didn't know, but he was willing to let Lara sort things out in her own time. She seemed like the friendly sort who was always in control of the situation.

It was at this point that things began to get surreal. At first Dan didn't notice anything unusual, though he was certain he caught the sound of cloth ripping every now and again over the soft hiss of waves. Having nothing better to do, he watched the woman pace and couldn't help but notice that her already tight pants were fitting much tighter with every step. The small rips began to widen, revealing Lara's very shapely legs one seam at a time. With a particularly loud rip, the pants finally gave way and Dan observed that she had a few freckles on her left cheek.

The realization that he shouldn't be able to see her freckles from this distance and height sank into his brain as quickly as his jaw fell open in shock. The change was almost imperceptible from moment to moment but when he really took stock of it there was no way to deny that Lara was growing in size with every step she took. By the time her pants had finally given way she was already tall enough to have looked into the window of a second story flat.

Hallucination or otherwise, Dan didn't have much to do while he waited. He watched Lara stroll over the beach, doing his best to keep his eyes on her upper torso; for some unknowable reason, her blue top did not suffer the same fate as her pants. Of course, looking at her top half, he realized, wasn't exactly polite either. She had a marvelous figure which was only highlighted further by the tight shirt. A green pendant hanging from a thong around her neck only served to draw the eye downward toward a steadily growing bit of cleavage.

Dan shook his head, rubbing his eyes furiously. When he looked again Lara was still growing, her footprints leaving intricate patterns in the sand as they grew and crossed over one another. He tried to count them but this only led him back to his earlier problem, his eyes trailing from the sand up her shapely legs and pausing halfway up to try and count freckles. When she turned around (leaving him looking at something else that was definitely not polite to stare at) Dan felt a wave of heat travel through him and quickly clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Seeing something you like?" Lara laughed up at him from a much smaller distance than before.

He tired to apologize for being rude but it came out in a mix of at least three different languages and probably didn't make sense in any of them.

"You're allowed to look." From between his fingers Dan could see her smirking. "I'm well aware of my...assets. In fact, this whole process might go a bit faster if you did look. My research on the Amulet of Seicho Suru certainly suggests as much."

Not being the sort of man who refused any request from a woman, especially one the size of a building and steadily growing, Dan pulled his hands away just in time to see Lara gain a few extra feet. She gave him a sly grin and a wave before sauntering down the beach once more. Obediently he watched her make her way towards what had once been a large, intimidating waterfall. Lara stepped into it like a shower, her shirt growing even more form-fitting as the water poured down it. Dan made a small gurgling noise as his eyes watched rivulets cascade over her curves, washing away the grime to reveal lovely, soft skin beneath and soaking the shirt until he could almost see through it. Somewhere far away he thought his pants were starting to get uncomfortable just as Lara started to grow too big to stand comfortably beneath the falls.

She stood up and stretched gracefully, her hands over her head reaching higher than the top of the waterfall, chest pushed out taut against her wet shirt, legs wide in a comfortable stance. Dan tried to keep his eyes on her face as she crossed the beach but she had grown so tall that it was a bit painful to crane his neck as she approached. He settled for watching her expanding bosoms bouncing lightly toward him instead, which seemed to make them (and the rest of Lara) grow even more. He didn't realize she'd waded into the surf until she stopped and a perky nipple as big as his own head was staring him in the face. With a startled yelp he jumped back against the boat.

"I suppose they are rather impressive from where you're at, aren't they?" Lara said, offhandedly hefting one breast in her hand.

Dan squeaked an affirmative.

Seeing his wide-eyed observations (among other things), Lara couldn't resist toying with the man. She dropped the breast she had been holding, letting it fall in that heavy manner which sent jiggles and tremors through the soft flesh. Pretending that she was just as fascinated by them as most men were, she lifted both and leaned forward a bit, "forgetting" that Dan was right by them as she casually squeezed them together and pressed one ever-so-gently against him. Taken by surprise, Dan threw up his hands just in time for one to sink into soft flesh through wet fabric and the other to come up against one sturdy nipple. He bit his lip and tried hard to look at the sky he could barely see around her, thinking about ice cubes (which immediately backfired on him and only served to make things worse). His fingers twitched.

"Oh, go on then," Lara said with a chuckle. "Give 'em a squeeze. It's not often a fellow can say he's had his hands on these, let alone at this size. Really, you'd be doing mankind an injustice if you didn't."

That sort of logic was too undeniable for him to ignore so Dan pressed his hands into her and gave an experimental squeeze. He felt the nipple grow larger in his hand and couldn't stop the little exclamation of delight that escaped him.

"That's rather nice," said Lara from a bit higher up than before.

Dan was just beginning to wonder, in spite of his urge to be polite, what her skin might feel like when Lara moved. He stumbled forward only to be stopped from falling into the sea by a giant hand.

"As much fun as this is, I think we'd best get on with the rescuing you part of the operation. I'm not entirely sure how long these effects will last and I'd hate to make you swim back to my yacht in this state."

Since he was already halfway in her palm already, it wasn't much extra work for Dan to scramble the rest of the way in. Her fingers were taller than he was standing up and he couldn't quite help the feeling of awe that swept over him. She could crush him if she wanted to, he knew it, but something about her demeanor made him feel safe and protected. With her now being taller than most buildings he'd been inside, Dan was certain that nothing was going to try taking her on in a fight.

Lara was looking at him in contemplation, a small amount of concern on her face. She looked down at her breasts and back at him, murmuring about something being too small. An idea seemed to form in her mind and, smiling, she stretched her hand away from herself.

"Right, then. Take a good long look, my friend, and feel free to think as hard as you like about whatever comes to mind."

Crawling to the edge of her palm, Dan did just as she asked and let his eyes wander. They traveled from her magnificent legs to her red-tinted ponytail blowing in the breeze and back. Heart starting to race, he watched the wreckage he'd been stranded on grow smaller, but only until his eyes settled once more on Lara's magnificent cleavage. He could almost still feel the way those marvelous curves had pressed against his hands. Staring intently, hands shaking a little as they held him up, he pressed his palms into her giant hand and imagined, briefly, that he was touching something else.

The air rushed around him and Dan's arms gave out from under him. He squeaked and tried hopelessly to roll onto his side, arms flailing. Lara's sly grin revealed that she already knew exactly what he was trying to hide and he grinned sheepishly back at her while his face reddened.

"I daresay you've been enjoying yourself," Lara smiled deviously. "You're really going to enjoy this."

Without any other warning, she brought her hand up to her much-expanded chest and carefully tilted it. Having nothing to really grab onto, Dan couldn't do anything but slide into the crevasse between her breasts. He made some sound as the soft, yielding flesh pressed around him that he never could remember properly, though he was pretty sure it was a whoop of joy.

The view of the ocean, the island, a massive yacht some distance away was probably spectacular, but Dan was completely lost in his own personal heaven. He didn't even bother with thinking how any of this was possible, nor did he care. If this was a hallucination, he was more than happy to be having it now. They were soft to the touch and seemed to mold themselves to fit all around him, pressing against everything in the most delightful ways. Dan hadn't ever really thought of himself as a kinky sort of man but he found that he didn't mind having his arms pinned to his sides in this case. If he'd ever been claustrophobic in the past he felt certain that this would have cured it. Lara's heart beat steadily against his left cheek through her still-damp skin.

Carefully, she bent down to pick something up out of the water (a very distant part of his mind said it was a small rowboat). Dan slid forward a bit, only realizing that his shirt had bunched up when her skin pressed against his where he wasn't expecting it. Another gleeful noise escaped him and he couldn't resist the urge to wiggle. The motion brought his hands into a position where they were pressed into her breasts again.

Lara began to walk, wading through the deepening ocean like the shallow end of a swimming pool, the water never quite reaching her hips. Every slow step and every breath she took made the mountains around Dan quiver. He could feel her still growing around him, the briny sea air replaced by a cool breeze that only made the warm, heavy smell of her stronger. The blue sky over his head was beginning to be encroached upon by the soft walls around him.

When they neared the yacht, she stopped and did a small hop in the water. For a moment Dan felt weightless, held secure but suspended in the air by two all-encompassing, glorious mammaries. In years to come he would dream about this moment. Gravity took hold soon after and he fell with her bosoms, settling against her solar plexis as they thundered around him with a heavy sound. The flesh surrounding him jiggled and undulated as it settled and he let out a moan that was muffled by it.

Suspecting that his time in Lara's shirt was soon to end, Dan decided that, politeness or no, there was one final thing he had to do. She'd seemed pretty open and understanding before and he hoped she wouldn't mind. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head and pressed his face into her left breast. Sighing, feeling the flesh warm against his cheeks, he gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," Lara said with a soft smile, her words vibrating his whole body. Dan sighed, grinning with contentment.

Alas, all too soon, her voice rumbled through him again and the regret in it was far too genuine to be his imagination. "Much as I'd love to leave you in there, I'm afraid it's time to come out."

Lara's hand blocked out what little sky was left and she carefully eased her fingers into her cleavage. It took some effort and a lot more squirming around but Dan managed to wrap his arms around her index finger and hold on long enough for her to scoop him into her free hand. She held him out for one last look as she towered over the boat. He was still too overjoyed and stunned to be embarrassed and she didn't seem to care one bit about his state of mind or body. Gently, she set him down on the boat (he was far too dazed to stand).

Dan was not, however, too dazed to let his head lean back against a wall and see the view he'd been missing from above. An eloquent, poetic description of what he saw escaped his lips but he didn't hear a word of it. Lara seemed to be fiddling with something on her shirt and she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, her hips slowly bobbing from one side to the other and throwing other parts of her anatomy into sharp relief as the sunlight played around them. All of her hair seemed to have that same red cast to it.

Some very distant part that could still use words was just starting to suspect that she was tormenting him on purpose when Lara reached down and placed a tiny silver amulet on the deck. There was a vague impression of femininity and growing plants about it and Dan made sure to stay away from the thing. Lara carefully placed both hands on the yacht's rail, rocking the boat in spite of herself. He watched them grow smaller, the body attached steadily shrinking back down to the size of an ordinary woman, though there was nothing about her that could be considered anything less than extraordinary.

Dan was starting to get some of his mental faculties back when the strong hands holding onto the rail pulled Lara up and she wasn't content to just drag herself into the boat. Still pantsless, she rose into a graceful handstand, her shirt sliding down her back. With a steady exhalation of breath she bent back slowly, arching like a gymnast until her toes touched the deck. His mouth was gaping open again when she reached a hand out to help him up.

"Lara Croft," she said brightly when he took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Dan...Daniel Kupferdraht..." he managed, trying to focus on her face.

"Well, Dan, it seems you've had quite a day," she threw one strong arm over his shoulder. He stumbled against her and noticed that she was still taller than him. "I think you could use some rest and a pair of clean clothes, wouldn't you say? There's a good bed in my bunk and I might have some things that will fit you."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," he started.

Lara squeezed him a little closer, somehow managing to angle his face so that he couldn't help but see down her shirt again.

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter," she said, grinning.

**END.**


End file.
